Walls Are Meant To Crumble
by piXiikAy
Summary: Some people have to find out the hard way that walls don't last forever... Tears stream while rain pelts, and I don’t know where to go. Vision blurred, I’m all alone…How did things end up this way. TP
1. Prologue

**WALLS ARE MEANT TO CRUMBLE**

There is no extra summary, just the story.  
This fic is loosely based on some real life stuff that's happened. And when i say loosely, i mean loosely.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**Prologue: _It can't end like this _**

* * *

The rain pours. With every drop, a new wave of guilt washes over me.

Hazed by thinning clouds, vibrant stars shine dull. And the moonless night leaves no light to guide me. _How could I have done this? I had control, I always have control!_

"H-how?" my own voice comes out a cold trembling whisper. Never have I let myself get this far. Gazing towards the heavens, my legs lose life and I fall to my knees. _Why merciful Dende! Why didn't you help me!_ _Why didn't you help?!_ I wish I could scream, but my voice is long gone. Arms hanging limp, I drop my head in disgust and anguish. "…I was weak."

Warmth trails my cheeks before cascading to the ground. _Cascading?_ …_Am I crying? _I hastily wipe my eyes, obscuring any evidence. _Crying is for the weak of mind! Such blatant displays of emotional weakness are saved for private quarters, not public parking lots. I haven't cried outside my bedroom since I was a little girl, and I'm not about to start now. _Shaking angrily I realize my attempts to secrecy are in vain. No one is here to care or see. No one except…him.

I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. Squeezing my lids so tightly they burn, I will not look at him.

_He is not that important. His actions have no bearing on my own. My emotions don't control me. I DON'T CARE!_

Eyes flying open, I take in the sight before me and gasp as remorse fills my soul and tears run over again.

"What have I done?"

Tearing my eyes away, I gaze down at my hands. My own hands…covered in his blood. _No! It wasn't my fault! He brought this on himself. He took his chances. He's the wrong doer. He's the careless bastard…I'm the victim. I'm…I'm…I _

Body racking with sobs, my guilty conscience tears down the walls I worked so hard to build up. Years of dedication and will-power, destroyed in the blink of an eye. This can't be happening. _What has he done to me? _

The ground seems more distant than moments before. I realize I'm standing. Mere feet from his lifeless form, I take a step…

One. _I can smell his blood. It's so strong now. The stench is wrenching my stomach and I struggle to stand_…

Two. _Oh no_ _tears are brimming again and my knees are made of glass…_

Three. Looking down, I see my shoeless foot…and h-hi-his

I crumble, cradling his body to my own. _How could I have done this? I love him so much! Please don't say he's gone! _ Racking with sobs, I weep uncontrollably for my lost love.

Rain and tears. Tears and rain.

They mix as they travel from my body to his. Holding him closely, I tremble. And he breaths in. I drop him

"He's alive…"

My legs won't move any faster and my heart is cracking ribs. It's ready to leap from my chest in joy, yet my hands still tremble in fear. Tears stream while rain pelts, and I don't know where to go. Vision blurred, I'm all alone…_How did things end up this way._

* * *

**_You like? ...Yes, No, Maybe so What should i continue? What should i fix? All opinions are welcome... i want to improve  
_**

**_Please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank You!_**

Also, to any of you reading my other fic, I'm still writing that one too. I just had to get this story out of my head lol**_  
_**


	2. How it All Began

**How it All Began**

disclaimer: I don't own it

A/N-- because Pan is telling the story, the only thoughts will be hers

* * *

How did it come to this, and when did this all start? One- no two years ago, those days were good, but I'm not going back that far. Really, it all began last February. 

I don't have many friends, just Bra and Marron (kinda, she's never around). I don't do small talk, it annoys me, and girls can be very petty which also annoys me. So I just keep to the small clique I already have. I'm a bit of a tomboy, so as for guys, I've got lots of acquaintances. But that's what I stay, an acquaintance; never the girlfriend. The closest I've ever been to a guy is Goten; but that doesn't count because he's my uncle. I'm like boyfriend repellent. It's probably a mixture of my tough love personality and family lineage (grandpas Goku & Hercule are pretty well known). Because of that, I'm not all too eager to approach them (guys that is). However, I am perfectly fine with my social life. Contrary to what I portray, my feelings are easily hurt. Being the youngest and carrying the least amount of saiyan blood, I often feel inferior around the Z-gang. And as a human I'm ultra strong, so I feel like a freak around them. Therefore, over the years I've built a wall. An emotional wall; one that shields me from others, and shields others from me. It's so well constructed that not even my friends have broken through. I'm proud of it, and this barricade will stand forever. Or so I thought…

"Three more months and I'll be through with school forever. I can't wait!"

"Don't try to leave college so quickly Pan. You'll soon realize that the university world is much better than the real world. All you have to worry about is classes, and where the next party is…"

Bra continued to lecture the nuances of life, post-graduation. Which I had heard a million times before, but it didn't make a difference. I wanted to be done and gone from all things educational.

She soon noticed she'd lost my attention, and gave me that side glare. You know, the one says 'I'm gonna get to say I told you so' then turned up the radio. We were going to her house again, like we always do. School was closer to Capsule Corp than my own home, and much less expensive than staying in a dorm (or off campus for that matter). So I've spent most of the last four years there. Lucky for me, Bra still lives at home. If not, I would have had to spend my days avoiding tedious work from Bulma, or bone crushing work-_outs_ from Vegeta. Not that I don't love working out, I just like my bones in tact while I'm still in school.

We soon arrived at the house, and Bra still looked a little peeved. Maybe I should've at least pretended to listen. I was walking right behind her headed towards the door deliberating how to apologize without apologizing, and I ran straight into her back. "Ow, why'd you stop!"

"I didn't stop, who said I stopped" she retorted hastily

"The laws of physics and my throbbing head." Looking past her, I searched for what impeded our forward progress (and Bra's mental capacity). We stood at the entrance of the kitchen. If it were me, the perpetrator would have been that huge, mouth watering, three meat, double cheese, jalapeno slathered sub lying on the table. But seeing it was Bra, the perp was the guy sitting in front of it. My uncle.

They had a thing for each other. But, she would never admit it. Neither one of them would. They'd always flirt and act like they couldn't stand each other, fooling no one but themselves.

"Goten, don't you ever have anything else to do besides eat?" she scoffed flicking her hair.

_Smooth one Bra, because girls flick their hair and bat their lashes at guys they DON'T like. Who do you think you're fooling, not me!_

"For your information, I was invited here to eat and spar with your brother, so be gone now" he muttered through full cheeks, flicking sauce as he dismissed us. Although his mouth said leave, his eyes yelled stay. They twinkled in delight at the sound of Bra's voice, and roamed her body twice over. This had been the norm for the past year.

"Childish really."

I hadn't even heard Trunks enter the room. He could be so elusive sometimes. He leaned against the fridge drinking a Gatorade, watching the interaction between his sister and best friend with a smirk. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I admit it, he was gorgeous. But that's all. I've known him my whole life, but no better than an acquaintance. He hung out with my uncle, worked all day, and got flocked by women at night. He never took them home, which made me question his –uh- preferences. And oh! He's got ten plus years on me. So, other than appearances, I'm not attracted to him.

Bra and Goten were deep into an 'argument' when someone tapped me releasing the choke-hold Trunks' body had on my eyes. "Ah! What?!"

"Shh, Pan come with me." It was Bulma. _Curse these Briefs and their elusiveness_. I followed her out the room and into another, leaving my comrade behind. Turning back towards the kitchen, Bulma motioned for Trunks to follow as well.

Sitting us both down, she clasped her hands and began. "I know you two have noticed the chemistry that has been sparking between Goten and Bra for the past year. Yes?"

We both nodded silently. _Where was she going with this? _

"I've also noticed you two doing NOTHING to help them along! That is so selfish! Here I am, wanting grandchildren. And all you two can think about is, 'sip my Gatorade' and-and " she just smirked at me, "and 'being otherwise preoccupied'" _Damn! she caught me looking, now she's gonna jump to conclusions_

Glancing at each other, Trunks and I were confused. How is this _our_ fault?

"So! I have a proposition for you. Either get them together…or move out!"

"What?! Mom, no! That's not fair! They're the ones not producing grandchildren, not us!"

"Trunks, don't you even get me started on you!"

He quickly shut up and bowed his head. I remained silent.

"You have any complaints Pan?" she cocked her head just daring me to say something. Never one to back down from a challenge, I spoke, "No complaints. I don't live here anyways." _Stupid move_

"Oh really, well in that case, no more free meals"

"What! No! Trunks is right, this isn't fair. Trunks come on, we can fight this!" My attempts were in vain. He had given in long ago. Hanging my head, I asked the inevitable, "How long?"

"You have three months"

* * *

**You know a little bit more now... how is it?**

**Review! please & thank you**


	3. Take Me Out

**Take Me Out**

disclaimer: I don't own it

A/N-- thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try to update as best as I can

* * *

Three months? Three months!? 

Earlier today three months was like music to my ears. It marked the end of my educational oppression. But now, it was a deadline. The deadline for some cruel joke Bulma had concocted with Dende. Bulma felt good too. She strutted out the room, looking on top of the world. _No good, scheming, kami! I bet he did it to spite me for tearing up Popo's garden; which was an accident by the way! I said sorry! _

I was brought out of my revelry by a sigh from Trunks. "What?" I questioned. He wiped his face as he stood up, and then clapped his hands. "Alright, let's get to work."

"Work? What work, they already like each other. And we've told them so on more than one occasion, what more can we do?"

He plopped back down, "I don't know, I was just hoping if I got things started, you'd come up with an idea."  
We sat wallowing in our own self pity. Things looked hopeless, and in three months, he'd be without shelter, and I'd be without food. That was…until the yelling began.

"I would so KILL you in bowling!"

"Even if you could, I'd still crush you in ice skating!"

"That doesn't even count! Who ice skates?"

"Alright then, basketball, I'd annihilate you!"

"Yeah right! Are you serious?!"

_What the hell! _"How the hell did they get on that topic?" I asked no on in particular. I wasn't seeing the gold before my very eyes.  
Trunks shook his head at me, "Pan, forget how! Listen to what they're saying. They're practically telling us how to set them up!"

"AMC theatres are so much better than REGALS!"

"Are you kidding?! They didn't get Revenge of the Plague until yesterday!"

"Really! They got it yesterday?!"

_Thank you Popo for smacking some sense into Dende!_ Trunks and I smirked at each other. This was too easy.

**------**

Okay, so maybe it wasn't_ that _easy.

"C'mon Bra, I know you like him!"

"No I don't, not like that!"

Her eyes scowled, but her lips smiled. She was no better than Goten. "But you do like him right?"

"Yes, but not like--"

"Great! You two should go to the movies tonight. You know, get to know each other, have some fun…" I held my breath as I watched a few different emotions cross Bra's face. "Ok, I'll go"

_Yes!_

"IF…"

_No!_

"You go too. I don't want to be there alone with him. It'll be awkward, like we're on a date or something." _That would be the whole point, but let's take baby steps here._

"But if I go it'll be awkward for me being the third wheel!" I wasn't going to win this fight, but I had to try.

"Invite Trunks then"

"…fine" I sighed. I had no problem going; I actually wanted to see the movie. But that wasn't the point of the evening. It was to get those two together; and that wouldn't happen with Trunks and I there to distract them.

**&&&&&&**

Bra and I got to the theatre first. All four of us should have ridden together, but Bra had insisted on beating them there so that she could check her make-up. _She's so self-conscious. But she has good reason to be. Sitting there waiting, every guy that walked past us either took a shot, or shot a glance at her. I laughed it off, but it made me feel a little inferior in regards to beauty. She's taller, shapelier, and has beautiful exotic colored hair. Although beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I know the mass majority would still find her more aesthetically pleasing, But I accept that._

"Pan, how do I look?" she wore black Bermuda shorts with a white halter, very simple.

"You look good." _As always…I wish I'd worn something a little better than rolled up jeans and red tank, but this isn't for me. This is for them._

"Hey guys, you get the tickets yet?"

"Hey Goten…" Bra practically swooned. _Hahaha nice work Trunks, you got Goten looking like a chick magnet. _ I couldn't help but smile. _To think, my best friend and uncle, that'd be so great. Well actually that doesn't sound so great, he's more like a cousin or brother; so, my best friend and my brother. All thanks to me and Trunks. Where is he anyways?_ At that moment he walked through the door, keys in hand, searching for us. He was beautiful.

"_Trunks…"_ I could feel Bra staring at me, and quickly averted my gaze. She was always so observant. Although there was nothing to hide, I didn't need her watching me all night. She needed to be paying attention to Goten.

"Go talk to Goten!" I whispered harshly. She listened, but not before shooting me another sideways glance. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Trunks.

"Hey"

"Hey"

There was awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. I was so tongue tied it sickened me. "Uh, they--uh the movies about to start"

Trunks blushed nodding, and followed my lead.

Throughout the whole movie Bra and Goten couldn't keep their hands off each other. They hit and pushed each other like high schoolers. Leaned on each other during the slow parts, and punched each other during the scary parts. "They're so naïve"

"Yeh" was all he said back. He hadn't even looked at me. I guess he was really into the movie, so I decided not to talk to him for the rest of the film.

Two hours later we exited the theatre. Bra had Goten in a headlock and he playfully tried to fend her off. They were so cute. "Hey, we're gonna go buy some candy from over there, don't leave us ok?" and they took off, literally. They ran down the street and around the corner out of sight.

I was left standing outside the theater looking lost, "What do I do now?"

"I don't know" came a voice from behind me

"Trunks!" I jumped! I had completely forgotten he was there, he had been so quiet.

"Pan!" he mocked, "let's go to the car" Pushing my lower back, he scooted me towards his car. I smacked his hands away once we got there, and stood looking at the vehicle.

He rubbed his hands jestingly and smirked at me, "What, is _your_ hand broken? Open the door."

"Jerk" I laughed slightly embarrassed. I don't know what I was waiting for. _If he were a gentleman, he would have opened the door for me, but whatever._

Clasping the door handle, I hopped in. Sitting there, I grinned ear to ear. _I could still feel where he had touched me. _"What are you so happy about?" He smiled facing me. _I can't stop smiling. His eyes look so soft and caring, like I could tell him the world._ _Wait! What is wrong with me? I don't just fall for guys. I'm not some emotionally frail girl who swoons over anyone that gives her a rose…I DON'T like Trunks! I just like looking at him, that's it!_

When I mentally returned to the world, I realized I was in the car by myself. Reaching out, I sensed Trunks sitting on top of the car. _Should I go up there with him, or will I seem anti-social if I don't?_ I don't remember getting out of the car, but obviously I did because the next thing I knew, I was climbing the hood.

I'd never really talked to Trunks before. It was always a 'hi' here or a 'bye' there, I hardly knew the guy.

"So, how'd you like the movie?"

He turned towards me before answering, and grinned, "It was great…"

"What? Are you serious? That movie was awful. The acting was terrible and it made no sense."

"Yeh, but Ai Locks was in it!"

"It was a cameo! She can't act! And she died in the first five minutes!"

"Doesn't matter, she's still sexy." He nudged me with his shoulder and I couldn't help but smile, "Ha, she has no talent. I'll tell you who is sexy _and _talented, Hokuru Tochigi!"

We went on like this for hours just poking fun at each other, and laughing about bad movies. It wasn't until Bra stormed over demanding we leave, that we realized the time. "Just a hunch, but I don't think their together yet."

Trunks bumped me off the car, and I hit the pavement hard! I got up to scream at him but was met by two cerulean eyes, "Guess we'll have to go on another date then huh?"

* * *

_**Haha! You like??? ---More to come---**_


	4. Ice Water

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated. My face hurts after reading them from smiling so hard (haha that sounds ridiculous)  
--sorry for the slight delay BUT HERE YOU GO!!! ENJOY!

**ICE WATER  
**

_disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story  
_

* * *

It had been two weeks and still no second date. _Maybe Trunks was just kidding when he had said that. I guess he didn't have as much fun as I did. He's probably use to going out on __**real **__dates anyway; not hanging around with one of his little sister's friends._ I sighed walking into my room. For the first time in months, I had slept at home. Easing into the beanbag chair near the window, I sat staring at my phone. Minutes went by like that, maybe even an hour. Nah, I don't think it was an hour, but it was at least a good ten minutes. _Ring come on, ring! _Its black screen sat there taunting me; sporadically reflecting the sun, glimpsing me with hopes of an incoming call. I quickly grew frustrated and almost crushed the device in my hand. _Calm down Pan. It's just a phone call…Yeh, but he said he would call!…But it's just a phone call!…It's practically a broken promise!…No it's not! He never said there was going to be a second date, he merely suggested it…But! B-but I feel like he—like, never mind. You're right, this is stupid, just forget it… _I gently placed the cell phone on the floor beside me. I wasn't even fully aware of the heated debate that had taken place in my head. That's just the way I had always reasoned with my actions. What was destroying a cell phone going to do for me? Nothing. Therefore, there was no logical explanation for doing so; petty emotions be damned. 

I leaned back gazing at the peach colored ceiling of my room_. I have no idea why dad painted it like that. Yeh it matches my room, but who other than world renowned artists (which he is not) paints ceilings? And there's even a dragonball drawn in the cor—_

My thoughts were abruptly cut short by tapping on the window.

I couldn't see over the sill from where I sat, but getting up to see who or what it was took a while. You know how beanbags are; their like quick sand except the opposite, you have to move fast—but I digress!

I found out it was Bra. She hovered just outside my window chattering her teeth off.

"Why didn't you where a jacket if it's so cold outside?" I had questioned lifting the window

"It was like eighty degrees two weeks ago--"

"Exactly! Two weeks ago, and that was an anomaly."

"Whatever, just let me in" She forced herself in knocking me to the floor, and sat on my bed, "Listen, I've got an idea!"

I didn't know what to say. There I sat, on the ground, courtesy of her; while she comfortably reclined on _my _bed telling me to listen to her. _She is so domineering. I'm not mad though, this is what makes us such good friends. We are exact opposites. Where as she acts first and rarely thinks of the possible adverse affects; I think way too much on the adverse affects and have little time to act thereafter. I used to not be that way, but time changes us all…_

"What?" I sighed raising an eyebrow, "What is it this time?"

"Well if you're going to be like that, I'm not going to tell you." I really wasn't in the mood for her mind games, but what she said next instantly changed that.

"I feel like being nice, so I'm going to tell you anyways…Let's hang out with Goten and Trunks again!"

_That would be so great! _"Why?" I asked twisting my face in disdain

"Why!? Because it was fun! You can't tell me you didn't have fun."

_I did, yes, I had a great time._ "I didn't say I didn't, I just want to know why you're in such a hurry to hang out with them again. I mean geez, it's like we just did."

"It is? I don't want him to think I'm pressed over him." She seemed like she was going to squash the idea for a minute, "But I don't care, I'm not. So I'm going to call them!" She ran over and picked up my phone, calling Trunks.

After some 'uh huh's and 'okay's she hung up.

_What did he say! What did he say! _I stared at her blankly waiting for the status report.

"We're going to the beach!" she yelled jumping on my bed, skewing pillows everywhere

"Okay whatever, when?" _There's no need to get excited. Yes, this is what I have been waiting for, but what if it ends up not being as much fun? I don't want to have my hopes up all high._

"At 3, so we have to hurry up! Oh I can't wear this. What should I wear? What do you have in your closet Pan, can I borrow it?"

**--------------**

Once again we arrived early. Only this time I had no idea why, there were no mirrors anywhere to be seen. But I had no objections, it was beautiful out there! Very cold, but beautiful none the less. _What are we going to do here anyways? Walk? _I was about to voice my inquiry, but Bra beat me to the punch.

"Why is my brother late everywhere he goes?" She sighed dejectedly, like she had been stood up

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. See there they are"

In the distance two tiny sparkles appeared in the sky. Within seconds they dulled, growing limbs, heads, and hair. Goten on the right and Trunks on the left, they landed before us blasting sand ten feet high. All of it, of course, blanketing Bra and I.

"Aw sorry about that Panny. Here let me help" Goten reached out and attempted to ruffle the sand out of my hair. "Uh ow thanks Goten," I sputtered smacking his hands away. _He is making it worse!_ "but why don't you help Bra instead."

"I don't know, I think she looks better when you can't see her face" I couldn't seem him, but I knew a taunting smirk accompanied those words. I did, however, clear my face in enough time to see Bra's reaction to them.

She surprised me, I had no idea Bra could hit that hard. She knocked him clear across the beach. But she wasn't done yet. Dusting the last remnants of sand from her eyes, she threw me a devilish smirk and skipped off towards the twitching body of my uncle.

We were alone again. Trunks and I. I turned to face him.

"So Pan, you ready?"

I know my face must have paled or reddened three shades. I'm not sure what it did because my whole body had gone numb and my senses were all frazzled.

_W-why is he taking his clothes off! Should I look away?_

"_For,_" I started scratchily before clearing my throat, "Ready for what?" I corrected calmly.

"To swim"

_Yeh right, are you kidding me. That water's got to be just above freezing! Although…_

I took a glance at Trunks. He was already down to his boxers.

"Boxers?" I didn't mean to say that out loud, it had slipped

"Hm? Yeh, boxers" he answered blushing slightly, "I hadn't planned on swimming, but I changed my mind. Come on let's hop in!"

_Nuh-uh, no way! I'm not even dressed for anything like this!_

"No"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"No, go by yourself."

"I'm only going if you go. And you wouldn't want to spoil my fun now would you?" he playfully pouted

"Why do you want me to jump in sub-zero waters with you so badly?"

"Who _wouldn't_ want you jumping in sub-zero waters with them?" he smirked eyeing me.

_Ha! Nice try Trunks. But flattery won't get you anywhere!_

"It takes more than a little sweet talk to--Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

He bounded towards the crashing waves with me hoisted securely over his right shoulder. I thrashed about, begging to be set free. "Put-Me-Down! Let-Me-Go! TRUNNNkssss!!"

I repeatedly pounded his back and kicked his abdomen. Fairly light in power, I wasn't trying to hurt him, just send a message. If I had really wanted to be set free, I could have blasted his shirtless back. But that would have been mean (not to mention excessive _hahaha_). So instead, I went limp.

He faltered a step to counteract the unexpected change in weight, briefly loosening is hold. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, I pushed against him with all my might launching myself away from the prince.

_Ha! Nobody can hold Son Pan!_

My victory was short lived as liquid ice engulfed my being. A million pin pricks assaulted my flesh, sending pain down to the marrow of every bone, paralyzing any movement.

Suddenly my body was yanked to the surface "P-Pan, are y-you alright-t?"

"Oh y-y-yeh, I'mm gr-eat, but y-you're not g-onna be!" With that, I dunked his purple maned head into the icy deep. _That'll teach him!..._

It didn't. I was immediately taken under by the ankles; swallowing a good amount of salt water in the process. Twirling to face his grinning form beneath me, I delivered a punch straight to his chest. However, being underwater, the hit was merely a light tap, and he quickly resurfaced gurgling laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was funny!

But in exchange for the failed strike, I smirked and dunked his head one more time.

-----

The sun had begun to set, leaving an assortment of plum, peach and sapphire to adorn the evening sky. Having left the water long ago, I laid on beach covered in sand.

"You look cold" It was Trunks; he was lying right beside me.

_I am cold, but if I say so then he'll probably suggest leaving and I'm not ready to go yet. I would just use my ki to completely dry my clothes, but I haven't trained in so long I'm afraid I might fry them off!_

"Nah, I'm f-fine" _dammit!_

"Uh-huh, sure. Why don't you just ki-dry yourself?"

_Uhhh_ "Because that's the pansy's way out. The cold is bracing. It makes you tougher." _That is a bunch of crap!_

"I thought you said you weren't cold."

"I'm not! I'm just saying…"

"Come here you little liar" Grabbing my arm, he drug my body towards him. I was stiff as a board "Are you that cold?" _I am so nervous. I don't want to be this close to him, but at the same time I do!_

"It's easier to keep heat when you're stiff." _That doesn't even make sense. Clearly moving around produces more warmth._

He scoffed at me smirking, "You are so stubborn" I merely glared at him through narrowed eyes, "but I'm still having a great time with you."

"Hmph…" I rolled my eyes hiding a grin and reclined on my arms.

He reached over and put me in a head lock, "Admit it, you're having fun too."

I gave him another roll of my eyes, but relaxed in his arms as he slowly released my head.

We began discussing choke holds and other various upper-handed maneuvers. It made me realize how out of fighting I really was. But the topic soon changed to business and the career field I would delve into after graduation.

I shifted my head to better view the ocean and felt a soothing sensation.

As he spoke, Trunks had begun gently stroking my hair. I melted into his touch; it felt so natural. _What am I doing?! _

I bolted upright almost slamming into his chin. Panic chilling my skin.

He stared at me, curiosity written all over his face. Leaning back on his hands, he quirked an eyebrow, "Care to explain to the class Miss Son?"

I gave him a sad grin, "Explain what?" _There's no way I could or __**would**__ even attempt to explain._

Rubbing the goosebumps from my arms, I gazed back out at the sea. Soft laughter invaded my hearing and I turned my head to see Trunks chuckling while standing to offer me a hand, "Come along nut job; let's go find those 'lovebirds'." Taking the offered appendage, he popped me off the ground. "Nut job! Me!?" I questioned. He grinned before pulling me into another head lock, rapping gently on my skull, "I'm gonna crack this skull of yours if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**This ch was longer than the others... Did you like it? Yes? No? A little? A lot? Maybe? You don't know? lol  
**


	5. Meddling

A/N: sorry for the wait, but i love the reviews...i love em i love em i love em**  
**

**MEDDLING**

_disclaimer: No_

* * *

I swear my keyboard was broken. No matter how many letters I punched onto the illuminated screen, all I saw was white. A lot of white. I had been typing for going on three hours, yet it showed that I had only completed three pages. A page an hour was not going to have me finished by eight. _Stupid poetic literature, why did I even take this class?_

Leaning back, I gazed out the window searching for some inspiration. April was always so beautiful.

"_Rain rain, go away, come again another day_"

"If you don't, I don't care! I'll pull down your underwear!" Two hands gripped the hem of my gym shorts, and down they went…

It was Bra. I have no idea how or when she got in my room, but it was a welcomed interruption.

"What do you want Bra? I know you didn't come here just to sing _incorrect_ lyrics to nursery rhymes and ogle my undie clad bottom" I stated making sure to emphasize the lyrical blunder while shaking my bum as I pulled up my pants.

She only grinned in response before taking on a Vegeta-esque smirk "Maybe I did want to see your undie clad bottom as you so eloquently put it. And by the looks of it, it's a good thing I did. Where did you get those from, Grannies 'r' us?" Scrunching her face in disgust she continued to berate my choice of underwear for who knows how long. I had no idea that my preference of undergarment could be so important to someone besides myself. Not that they were anywhere near the top of my priority list. Honestly, I couldn't have cared less, as long as they fit. _But why don't I care? Should I care?... I mean most girls do, right? A little lace here, a little satin there, it wouldn't hurt. More expensive mind you, but they make you look better!_ Shaking my head I quickly cleared it of such 'superficial' thoughts. _That's a bunch of crap! That's what Victoria's Secret wants you to believe! It's all a ploy to suck money from gullible women with low self-esteem. _I quirked an eyebrow at the mental statement, and knew that if Bra were paying attention she could have easily questioned the perplexed look.

_I nearly believed the ploy myself. That means there must be some truth to it. Either that or… _My eyes dimmed with the realization that my mind wouldn't consciously voice. I prided myself on my self image, never one to conform or compare myself to others. Yet recent thoughts were showing me otherwise. _No! I AM self-confident; I just need to stop second guessing my resolve. But it would be so much easier if these kinds of issues weren't always being shoved down my throat! I'm fine like I am! Why can't people see that!? I wish they would all just shut up!!_

"And your bra, geez Pan, it's like you--"

"Alright! That's enough!" I yelled. It came out a lot harsher than I had intended, and I could instantly see the hurt and confusion on her face. Sighing, I clenched my fists until all colored drained out, waiting for my anger to dissolve, "What I mean is, it's not really that important…I have much bigger things to deal with at this point."

The hurt was gone, but the confusion stayed, and she parted her lips to speak. _Dear Dende Please don't have her ask any questions!_

She stood up, causing me a sharp intake of breath. Hands on hips she smirked down at me.

"Ok" _That's it?...no. _The gleam in her left eye said it all. This lingerie issue was definitely not over. But that still leaves the question, what does she want?

I lifted my eyebrows waiting for her response to the question she'd yet to answer, hoping she'd catch on because I didn't feel like asking again.

She did.

"Oh! Yeh why I'm here" scheming eye gleaming Bra exited stage left as peppy girl-talk Bra took center stage, "I just wanted to get your opinion on something."

"On what?"

"Well, it's not really your opinion I need, it's an answer"

"Ok, on what?"

"It's a yes or no question, so it's easy and you don't have to explain anything"

"Bra!"

"No need to catch an attitude, Panny. I just need to know if you like Trunks, geez. I try to help…" she continued murmuring to herself about something or the other but all I could here was her question repeating itself over and over in my head like a scratched CD. _'I just need to know if you like Trunks? If you like Trunks? If you like Trunks? If you like Trunks?_

A hurricane of questions swarmed through my head, causing a faint dizziness, but I kept a cool façade. I didn't need Bra jumping to conclusions before I did.

Honestly I already had. But no matter how many times I went over it, my mind just wouldn't take yes for an answer.

"Pan, are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Yeh I'm okay, I just--the thought of me and Trunks you know?"

She tilted her head to the side like an inquisitive pup begging for clarification. The simile made me laugh, but I held it in until after the explanation. I wanted to tell her the truth. To just speak freely, no holds barred. And put my feelings out there, but I didn't, I was afraid

"It made me kind of sick…to think me and Trunks…together. A lot of girls see him as this great catch, but I don't. All I see is a moderately attractive guy with an oversized ego and feminine tendencies."

Blue hair tussled about as Bra tried to contain her laughter. "I have never heard anyone describe him like that except for me! Oh that's hilarious! Whew, that's a load off my mind, for a second there I thought you actually liked that muscled fairy"

"Bra, that's your brother, how could you say that?!"

"Aha! You do like him!"

"No, I –I he's your family! I was just defending him-for him, but not for him because I don't" Sighing, I hung my head, it was too late. Arms crossed and smirk in place, Bra wasn't going to change her mind.

I lifted my head to meet her steely gaze, "Please don't tell anyone, please."

* * *

**It was a short chapter, yes, but don't worry, the next one's in the works and it will be longer  
**

**Tell me what you think por favor!**


	6. Nothing

A/N: As always THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews. They are always and forever appreciated

**NOTHING**

_disclaimer: no_

* * *

"Why?" 

"Why can't you tell anyone?!!" I couldn't believe she just asked me that. _Why can't she tell anyone! I shouldn't have even told her_! But I could never say thatAs long as we'd been friends, this was the first time I'd opened up to her. Albeit on accident, this was a momentous occasion, and it was clear by the look on her face that she was ecstatic and wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

I, on the other hand was left feeling embarrassed, enraged, and very vulnerable; like a feathers touch could rip me in twain. But there was nothing I could do, my mouth had betrayed me; automatically springing into action to defend Trunks' honor, only to be caught in a trap. _I can't believe Bra got me so easily…that won't happen EveR again._

"So" she patted the bed next to her, a silent invitation, "how long?"

I kept my head down to hide the flush in my cheeks, and didn't respond. _This is so humiliating_. _This is exactly why I keep these things to myself_

"Wow, that long??" she must have taken my silence for thought, and I was eager to correct her.

"No! I just started liking him recently thank you very much!" _Stupid mouth! You did it again!_ I laid out flat on the bed, utterly defeated. _So much for that 'wall' Pan! Bra didn't even need a catapult to get over it, she just waltzed right threw the door._

Strangely enough, it felt kind of liberating to get those feelings off my chest. _It's not likely I'll make a habit out of it, but Bra is my best friend, so certainly I should be able to confide in her sometimes, right?_

I explained my feelings for her brother, little that there were, and she seemed satisfied. In turn, she informed me that what I described could merely be categorized as a slight attraction. Her feelings for Goten though, were nothing short of adoration, infatuation, and in short, love. They were simply too immature to admit to each other. Unfortunately, that was no longer Bra's main concern pertaining to love-lives. It was now me and Trunks.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

It was actually starting to get warm out. Flower buds were sprouting, fawns were appearing, and birds were chirping...a little too much though, and quite noisily. _I swear it's like they're in my room!_ _I love spring but does nature have to be so loud, and shrill, and beep repetitively?!...beep? My alarm clock!_

I was going to be late to class again.And this was our finals review.

­_---_

Well, at least I caught one of the essay questions. I lumbered out of the lecture hall discussing the question in my head. _Does monopolization of the media have adverse effects on the economy? Or does society need one steady opinion in order to maintain a united nation?_

"Uhm"

I folded the paper and stuffed it in my backpack; I could glance over it later.

I turned down an alley to lift up into the sky when I felt a familiar ki nearby. Eyes closed, my head lead me as I padded towards the energy. _I really need to start training again, this is sad. I can't even locate a ki without closing my eyes._

Fluttering open, my eyes adjusted to the sunlight before focusing on the figure before me.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you"

I observed our surroundings, "You are no where near _any_ of my classes"

"Didn't have to be; I knew you'd come looking for me" he stated buffing his nails on his shirt

"Right, 'cause you're just so irresistible…" I droned rolling my eyes.

"What can I say, the ladies love me"

I batted him in the chest and grinned as he feigned pain, "Ow, don't be upset 'cause you can't have me all for yourself Pan." He smirked awaiting the impact I was about to make with his head.

The contact never came. A voice halted my fist mid swing, "Trunks!" A bronze skinned brunette came bounding over in three inch stilettos. I was not impressed.

Trunks straightened up smoothing his hair and clothes, "Alaina, hey I haven't seen you in a while" he grabbed her hand as she did a little spin for him, "you look great!"

"Thanks, I was in Brazil studying abroad. And while I was there I was offered a modeling contract, so I've been working out a lot lately."

"Oh it shows!"

At this point, I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to be fine, and not be bothered that he's flirting with another girl, _but I wasn't_. I wanted to be angry and jealous just like the girls on TV and storm away knowing he'd come after me. _But that'd never happen; he probably wouldn't even notice I'd left. _So I just stood there, eyes unfocused, waiting for the opportune time to give salutations and leave without causing a scene.

"So Trunks, since I'm in town how about we catch a movie?"

_I don't want to hear the response to this question!_

"Excuse me, I've got to get going, but it was nice meeting you Alaina," I squinted my eyes in a smile, "I'll catch up with you later Trunks, bye"

Trunks grabbed me before I could even turn around, and gave me a strange look. I couldn't explain it. It was like an excited sorrowful happy-filled apologetic wince grin. And it confused the heck out of me!

"Sorry Alaina, but I'll have to decline. I'm catching a movie with Panny here; and as she stated, we've got to go, so I'll be seein' ya, bye!"

I faintly heard her response as we were already meters away. But I wasn't really trying to; I was still in a daze. Trunks had just brushed off a Brazilian model…for me.

-----

"Another fine movie starring Ai Locks!"

"Here we go about Ai Locks again…" He did that all the time. I'm pretty sure it was just to get a rise out of me.

"She's just so, so…"

"untalented"

"so…"

"air-headed"

"so…hott!"

"Beauty only goes but so far kid" I smirked

"I know, that's why I hang out with you" he stated before shielding himself from the barrage of hits that were coming his way. "What did I do?"

"You called me ugly!"

"I did not. I simply stated that I preferred hanging out with you over models"

He tried to hold back a laugh, but failed horribly, and looked in pain.

He was laughing, but I was hurt_. That was not the only inference that could be made from his statement. He knows that, and is using it as a joke. He just has no idea that my appearance is such a touchy subject for me. Nobody does. And since I don't intend to tell him, it's not fair that I be upset… but I still wanna knock that stupid grin off his face! _

I sullened, not to let my emotions get the best of me, and began walking towards the car.

"Oh c'mon Pan, it was just a joke…"

"I know that" I scoffed throwing on a fake grin

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm _not_ mad." That was the truth, I wasn't mad. I was upset; upset that I let such a simple comment affect me.

"You look mad" he smirked slyly trying to get a rise out of me again

"I'm not"

"Maybe you're just too stubborn to admit it"

"I'm not"

"Maybe you're a little _jealous_ of the models, hmm?"

"I'm not"

"Maybe I'm _right_ and that's why you're walking away from me" he grinned whispering in my ear. _I don't know what he was going for with the whisper move, annoyance or seduction, but either way…_

"Maybe your breath stinks and I'm just trying to get some _fresh_ air!"

He backed away quick! And it was a Kodak moment; his face was priceless!

I busted out laughing, grabbing on to his shoulder for support. "OH-haha you-You should see your face!!"

His breath was totally fine. In fact, it smelt absolutely minty. But I needed him to lay off the 'maybe's. He was hitting a little too close to home.

"ANYways," he stated once the blush wore off, "we can't leave without Bra and Goten. Where are they?"

"Like I know, they're probably off somewhere making-out to celebrate the start of their new relationship!" _Wishful thinking…I'm starting to think those two want to stay in this love-hate-denial stage forever._

"Or better yet, consummating it!" Trunks added throwing his arm over my shoulders

"Sir, would you kindly remove your head from the gutter, thank you!"

"Aw Panny, you're such a little prude" He cooed shaking me as we made our way back towards the theatre.

----

We shouldn't have been surprised _where_ we found our friends/relatives but it was _how_ we found them. A man in a pinstripe apron came running around the corner asking for someone by the name of Trunks Pan. He seemed frantic yet overjoyed as he paced the sidewalk.

"Trunks Pan! Is there a Trunks Pan out here? I have your friends and they need a ride home…and possibly some medical attention!" he added on as an afterthought. We looked at each other and jogged over to him to find out what happened.

Come to find out, Bra and Goten had gone over to the candy shop like they always do. However this time instead of just purchasing a few pieces and returning to the theatre, they had a bet. Goten bet Bra he could eat more gummi worms than her.

She won, so he moved on to the gummi bears…then the lollipops, then the licorice, then the peeps, and so and so forth. Until they ate every last single piece of candy in the store; giving the shopkeep a nice hunk of change to begin retirement.

----­

"You alright back there?"

"Oonhmmn" "Nnnoooo"

"That's what I thought" With my friend and uncle 'inebriated' the ride back to capsule was pleasantly quiet. Perhaps a little too quiet…

I gazed out the window in vague attempt to count the trees we passed. Yeh, it was definitely too quiet. _I never noticed how little Trunks and I actually talk. It's usually just commenting on the other two's conversation or poking fun at each other. I guess Bra was right, maybe it is just an attraction. I mean geez I hardly know the guy._

"So Pan, tell me something"

"Hm, what?"

"How many trees _have _we passed tonight?"

"About ninety-seven give or ta-Hey! How did you--"

"I do the same thing when I'm bored. Plus, I could hear you counting" he glanced over at me and grinned. I could feel myself melting and quickly looked away, back towards the window, to resume counting trees.

"Am I really that boring?" he chuckled, "You would rather count trees than talk to me?"

I didn't respond for a second, not knowing which answer would have me appear less foolish. _If I say yes he'll be offended, and I'll seem mean. But if I say no, my actions would be hypocritical and thoroughly embarrassing me. However…it does have a greater chance of developing into conversation, thus getting to know each other better. _

"Yes."

"Yes? Ow Pan, are you this mean to everybody?" I couldn't help giggling at his confused face.

"Maybe."

He glanced at me before rolling his eyes, "Maybe I won't accept maybe for an answer"

"Whatever, how long do you think it will take those two to get together?" I asked after glancing back to make sure they were asleep.

"Don't know" he replied re-gripping the steering wheel

"Do you think we'll make the deadline at least?"

He sighed, "I don't know, but it can't come soon enough. I'm sick of this double dating crap, right?"

"…right"

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

----

I flopped on my bed that night and felt like crying. I lied motionless listening to the shaky air escape my quivering lips. But there were no tears. Not one. The world darkened as it became increasingly difficult to breath into my mattress. Flipping over, I relished the light, and abundance of fresh air. Inhaling deeply, I hoped against all hope that somehow it would dilute the sadness within me, and chuckled at the thought.

_What is wron_g_ with me? One moment I'm happy hanging out at the movies, the next, I'm at home ready to cry. Then I laugh at myself for wanting contentment! I feel so very…_

I didn't know what I felt, confused, angry…happy? Nothing. And in that moment, a moment where I feared I couldn't feel, a tear emerged, and rolled softly down my cheek.

* * *

**Well? **

**i read this chapter like 5 times** **and didn't like it that much. Maybes it's because i read it so many times...hopefully **_I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out, schools in full swing now, but as always i'll try to update as best as i can!!_


	7. You're way too beautiful girl

A/N: here ya go...sooner than i thought

**YOU'RE WAY TOO BEAUTIFUL GIRL...**

_Disclaimer: No_

* * *

That was the last tear, the only tear I would let fall. I was so confused at this-this…nothing. I sat up staring towards the door. My stomach growled angrily as dinner's aroma made its way to my nose, and I grinned. I was hungry. Padding down the stairs I rounded the corner into the kitchen, confusion forgotten. 

"So what's for dinner?" I questioned aloud, not seeing my plate

"Dinner? You were out with your friends" my mother joked. I threw her a grin which I'm sure looked more like a wince, and a snorted softly. I really didn't feel like joking…I was hungry.

Noticing the steam still rising from their plates, I realized the food had really _just_ been served; meaning my portion should still be sitting in the pot.

No such look, but before I could question the barren vessel my mother looked up at me with slightly guilty eyes, "Sorry Panny, there really is no food for you. You said you weren't coming home tonight, and then when you did, you were so quiet I forgot that you were here. But if you want I can fix you some more, just give me a second to…"

I gently sat her back down. That was a completely understandable reason, so I wasn't going to let her food get cold doing something I was capable of doing myself.

"That's okay mom. I'll just fix something myself"

"Pfft! Ha," came my father's humor filled voice, "You can't cook." Amusement danced wildly in his eyes.

A twinge of hurt pulled at the back of my throat, tightening it, as if ready to cry.

I coughed twice into my fist, eyes watering at the sudden force of air, _I have to get away. I don't know what's going on with me. Why was I about to cry? Even though Dad was joking, he was right. In all honesty, I can't cook! So why would that comment hurt me? …I need to think. I need space. I really need to get out of here. _

"Uh huh, You know, on second thought, I'm just going to go out and eat"

"Pan" he reprimanded, humor still in his eyes, "it is the middle of the night. You don't cook _that_ bad."

Throat constricting, I threw them a hasty good-bye and flew out the door.

_This is all Bra's fault! Her and her stupid girl talk. I let one emotion out and they all try to come flooding through the gates._

I soared through the night sky for what seemed like hours on end. Stars passing like headlights, confusion swarming my mind. Frustrated with my emotions, enraged at the world; mad at it for… "I DON'T KNOW!" I wailed free falling to the ground below. The upward rush of air took my breath as gravity fought to force it down. Adrenaline coursed my veins, relaxing my body, giving in to the sensation.

"PANNY!"

Before I could react, I was swept up into strong arms, and pulled protectively to a chest.

Vision hazed, still high off adrenaline, I lifted my head to identify the owner, and looked straight up at their chin. _Who is this? Hm, no facial hair, so it's not grandpa Satan-HA! He can't fly anyways…what's this? _I pulled a string of color from the owner's shirt, _Purple thread? No, this isn't thread, it's _"Trunks?" I forced all the confusion possible into that one word.

Landing us softly on the ground, he didn't respond, just faced me, eyes saying everything. Anger.

I voiced the only thought on my mind, "Why do you look so angry?"

"Why do I look so!--Why am I! Me?!! What the hell do **you** think **you** were doing?!!" he snarled. I don't think I had ever seen him this irate. Nevertheless, I couldn't put aside the fact that while he may or may not have a reason for this anger, I should be the one upset seeing as he's interrupting _my_ alone time. _But wait…is he mad because--what does he think I was doing???_

"Look" he continued calming down, "I'm not going to pretend to know all the problems you may be having. But this" he stated jutting an arm towards the sky, "this is not the answer. You have to think about everyone else, what they would think. How this would change things. Nothing would ever be the same again. Please." He sounded so sincere; his words more comforting than a blanket on Christmas morning. I just wanted to curl up in them forever.

If only I knew what he was talking about

"Huh?"

"Huh?! Pan what is there not to get?!"

"Uh, everything. I don't understand what the problem is."

He coursed a hand through his hair before placing it firmly on my shoulder. Throwing his sky blues into my onyxes, he took a deep breath, "…suicide is the problem."

"SUICIDE!" I backed away, everything falling into place, appalled at the idea, "You really think I was committing suicide!?"

"Well yeh-uh uhm well-What was I supposed to think!?!"

"Nothing!"

"NOTHING?! I feel your ki drop, and I'm supposed to think nothing!?"

"Yes! I was just relax-" I stopped yelling and thought about what he just said, "You felt my ki drop? Where were you?" _We are in the middle of nowhere_

"Uh" he blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck, "Actually, I was trying to find you. I was about to call your house when I felt you take off, so I just followed you here."

_Okay, that explains the ki, but that still leaves,_ "Why?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a midnight snack or something seeing as we hadn't eaten anything all night"

_Hold up, I'm confused. _I gave a tilt of the head indicating so.

Taking the hint, he continued, "Well, I was going to suggest it on the way back from the theatres but you looked upset about something, so I figured I'd give you time to cool off."

_Upset! Yeh I was upset! Because of you, you stupid stupid-head, for basically saying you were tired of being forced to spend time with me! I could just-just_

"And it looks like you still haven't cooled off" he muttered backing up

"Oh really Trunks" I spat sarcastically, I was tired of him playing the victim tonight, "Or maybe seeing as you 'can't stand' double dating, I'm just giving you a better excuse for not wanting to be around me."

"What? Pan I –wait…" he smirked contemplating something. _I don't like that face he's giving me_, "I know what you were thinking." I paled considerably. I couldn't see it, but I know I did, I felt it. "Hahaha looks like someone likes hanging out with me" he cooed mockingly.

I felt so stupid, so utterly ridiculously. I'd been upset over nothing. _Cried_ over nothing. Emotions got the best of me, and I was helpless against them. This was the last time. Never again.

"Stop laughing," I sighed, "it's not that funny."

And to my complete and utter shock, he did. Not even a final muffled snort.

"Pan, are you alright? Pan? Pan. Pan answer me" I shot him a blank look topped with a subtle piss off, causing him to cringe. "I'm sorry I didn't--I didn't think it was that serious to you." I took down the piss off sign and stared at him, "What's wrong? Tell me, I promise I won't laugh, not even a smile" he grinned, "except that, that doesn't count."

I cracked a smile and lowered my head, shielding him from the sight.

"It's alright Trunks. It's not your fault, and I don't want to talk about it," I lifted my eyes to gauge his reaction, but didn't see him. _Where'd he go?? I forgive him and he runs off before _"Ahh!" The ground left my feet as I was swooped up for the second time that night.

"Nice to see you smiling again" he chuckled zooming higher into the sky.

"I can fly all by myself" I stated holding back a grin

"I know, but then I would have missed that look on your face when we took off"

I rolled my eyes and slapped him, "Whatever"

We blasted off into the night sky, destination: midnight snack.

----

I had no idea there was a place actually called Midnight Snack. But I got to know it very well. Following that night and every following night at precisely twelve o'clock Trunks and I would meet up and head over. It became our thing…

----

"Another day another dollar" I sighed taking off my jacket. I hadn't really come back from work, but it felt like it. Double-dating with my friend and uncle was a task. They just refused to cooperate. Trunks and I had tried everything from the tunnel of love at that fair, to locking them in a janitor's closet. Nothing worked! And now, my feet were sore from walking, my mind dead from thinking, and my face tired from smiling.

_Well, the smiling part wasn't all that bad. Trunks is quickly taking over Bra's place as my closest friend. He is always concerned about how I feel, and everything he does makes me smile. It is so…great!_

"Well someone looks like they just walked off of cloud nine"

I was about to retort when I realized my dad's attention was towards outside. Goten was skipping to the adjacent house humming merrily.

"I'd say he's still on it" _You'd never think so with the way he and Bra act when they're together._

"And you," he stated now facing me, "you and Trunks sure have been _dating_ a lot lately" a scowl accompanied this statement. Not an angry scowl, but a disappointed one; as if he were offended by me not explaining our relationship to him yet.

"We're not dating, dad"

He stayed leaning on the door frame, watching Trunks turn the car around, not convinced in the least.

_Why won't he believe me!_ I demanded he listen, and stood right in his face with a mock sneer. (He's my dad, I'm not going to sneer in his face for real!)

"We-are-not-dating!" no sooner did those words leave my mouth did Trunks shout his goodbyes

"Bye Goten, see ya! Bye Pan, and don't forget, twelve o'clock" he winked and sped off.

My dad smirked, "Maybe you should tell _him_ that"

* * *

**I liked this chapter, I hope you did too! If you did, please let me know AND if you didn't, please let me know... all opinions are welcome**

And thanks for the reviews for last chapter you guys, they were and still are greatly appreciated!!

Oh and in case anyone didn't get the ch title...its a song by Sean Kingston that goes "You're way too beautiful girl, that's why it'll never work, you'll have me suicidal suicidal when you say it's over"...so yeh, the suicide reference lol


End file.
